Touch Me Not - A Vampire's Story
by crisen17
Summary: This novel is an alternate timeline of the history of The Philippines. Starting off with the period when Ferdinand Magellan arrived up to when the Spaniards occupied the whole island bringing with them people who lust and crave blood. Expect Vampires and other western/asian creatures to show up in this novel.


Touch Me Not

Chapter 1: The Visitors

A warm feeling crept on my face as I sat in front of our campfire. The smell of a wild boar being grilled gave me and my companions a comfortable atmosphere after a whole day of scouting. Awang my eldest brother looked at me with a concerned look and said;

"Guntur, your aim is sluggish. Batoy and me were almost killed there. What's bothering you?"

"It's my first time killing an animal. I can still feel its gaze when I hit it with my arrow" I replied without responding to his gaze.

"You should always remember the feeling. You are grown up now. Datu Dimantag will assign you as a tribe warrior soon. We have a strife with Zula and you'll have to kill sooner or later. It would be bad for you and our tribe if you can't protect what's dear to you."

I stared at the fire while listening to Awang. I still can't forget how that boar looked at us when it was on its last stand —still proud while threatening us with its horns, even charging as it fell down with its last breath.

I offered a silent prayer to Bathala while Batoy was preparing our food. I then sat beside Awang to discuss the Datu's plans.

"Our advance scout had seen a big floating house docked near Datu Zula's tribe. With Zula meeting them personally and giving them gifts. Our scout said that the floating house arrived with white men donning hard cloths that when the sun's rays hit them, it reflects the light. They are also unloading two wooden big boxes. I'm afraid this is why Datu Dimantag ordered us to come here. To scout these people and their potential coalescing with Zula."

Awang, with a worried look, grabbed his spear and started sharpening it. He then looked at me and said

"Batoy and Me will stay and observe them. You take Wakan with you, and when the sun comes up go back and report the situation to the tribe."

"Why not capture one of those white men and check their weapons?" Batoy interjected while slicing the boar.

"Let's do that. We might gain something. The shiny clothes they are wearing bothers me." I replied with a battle-ready look.

"We are not sure if these men are capable of fighting. But I can tell they are experienced warriors as I can sense their killing intent while they are gazing the horizon" Awang replied.

"Let's rest first and plan our next move tomorrow." Awang then set his spear beside him while getting a slice of the grilling food.

A moment later, while we are silently chowing the grilled boar, my warrior instincts suddenly detected something observing us from the trees. I can sense its killing intent and I felt like it was looking at us like we are its preys. Awang suddenly grabbed his spear while being battle alert. He is a veteran warrior and we trust his instincts the most. Me and the others also grabbed our spears and listened to our surrounding with the campfire illuminating the shadows of the trees.

With me the youngest and an inexperienced scout, Awang walked close to me and said "Someone or something is watching us. Stay close and if worse comes to worst, I want you and Wakan run as fast as you could back in our tribe."

"No brother, we'll fight with you. I can handle myself." I courageously responded, hiding my fear. Being raised as a tribe warrior's son comes with expectations. A scout in warrior's training must accomplish courageous tasks. And how will I face my father, if I leave my eldest brother behind?

"You idiot! We are here to scout the enemy. Who will report to our Datu if we all die here? You are talented. You are only 17 yet you are sent to accompany us because of your scouting talent. Father will definitely kill me if something happens to you!" Awang said while looking at me with his most threatening look. But the look of brotherly concern on his face betrayed his angry stature.

I could not help getting shaky as I was preventing my tears from flowing. Awang might not be the best brother. But he was always there for me whenever I get into trouble. Especially when other scouts were bullying me.

A sudden swish of the wind with a frightful scream of pain was suddenly heard nearby. I saw Adi, one of our companions being pressed hard on the ground with a human creature with fangs biting his neck. My knees felt week as I saw Adi gazing at us, mouthing words as if it were a silent shout of help. Batoy and Awang were the first to react. Awang jumped with a spear directed at the creature and pushed down hard. There was only little effect and the creature simply slapped my brother out of the way and Awang was flown hard and hit a coconut tree.

Batoy bravely kept on charging even though he saw what happened with my brother. He struck with his spear courageously targeting the creature's neck. The creature sensing the incoming threat suddenly withdrew its fangs from Adi, and with a quickness that can't even be followed by the naked eye, It suddenly paused in front, gripped Batoy's neck and lifted him up.

Wakan was right beside me when everything was going on. He quickly lit his arrow with fire and pulled the string of his bow aiming at the creature. Batoy was still struggling when the arrow pierced the creature's back. It shrieked with a painful cry and looked at Wakan and me with a menacing look. I can even sense that it was very angry. With a sound like a bamboo being broken in two, Batoy stopped struggling. The creature then threw Batoy's body at the side while charging at Wakan and me with an angry howl.

Wakan and I immediately aimed our spears in front bravely awaiting the danger. While I was getting ready for the worst, I heard a shout where Awang was located.

"Guntur, Wakan! Run! I'll delay the creature!" Awang ran and collided with the creature while it was charging at us. Probably by its momentum, the creature crashed into the campfire while Awang dropped nearby. Awang groaned with pain and swiftly made himself stand. The creature was howling in pain trying to put out the fire. It was now clear to us that its weakness is fire. Awang then grabbed one of the lighted firewood and Adi's spear, running in front of us. He eyed Wakan as if transmitting a silent order.

Wakan understood what it meant. He grabbed me by the arms and was preparing to drag me along when suddenly a pale beautiful woman blocked our path of escape. She smiled and said something to the creature;

"Ferdinand, ¿qué estás haciendo? (Ferdinand, what are you doing?)".

The creature replied with "Divirtiéndose (Having fun)"

The creature then kicked my brother and grabbed his hair while lifting him up.

The woman's hand suddenly grew some claws and it slashed at Wakan's neck which started gushing blood. Wakan instantly died not knowing what happened to him.

I then looked at my brother who was looking at me with a concerned look. The creature then pierced its fangs into my brother's neck.

"Nooooooo!" I shouted at the creature and was about to charge it when a sudden slap forced me to my knees.

I was looking at my brother with tears flowing down hard on my face reading the words that are being mouthed by his dying breath.

"Stay strong. I love you little brother" Was his last soundless words as I saw his life fading away while the creature is drinking his blood.

I then felt blood dripping from my neck as I was kneeling on the ground enduring the physical pain and imprinting the events that happened on this night in my mind.

I felt the woman's lips and fangs pierced in my neck as I thought of the memories of me and my brother.

Moments later, while my consciousness was fading away, the woman suddenly withdrew its fangs and vanished along with the creature.

I was left there lying lifeless and very weak, thinking if the woman intentionally left me alive or what. With little of my strength, I dragged my body with utmost difficulty at the side of my brother's corpse. I reached out to close his eyes as it was still open when he died. He was probably still looking at me while the woman pierced its fangs on me. I could just imagine his pain.

I silently lay beside my brother, holding my tears down. There was only one thought that came into my mind while my vision was fading.

"Dead or alive. I'll avenge you." Are my last thoughts, and then everything went dark…


End file.
